


Your love is all the power I need.

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: Adriel looked at both of them. “I see you care for her,” he directed the comment at Ava. “Yes?”“That is not of your business, you sick bastard.”When Adriel heard those words it gave him all the confirmation he needed.“Good.” The devil circled his arms above his head like he was bending the wind, grabbing one of the wraiths that were floating in the air and sending it spiraling towards them.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Your love is all the power I need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to praisethefkingbees for beta reading for me. This was inspired by the end scene of Warrior Nun Enjoy.

After Mary jumped into the crowd of possessed people, the sister warriors worked together to clear a path so Ava could get to Vincent. When the path was clear, the Warrior Nun ran right down the middle of the courtyard to come face to face with the devil himself. 

“It's over, Adriel! Give up now. You can’t win this; it’s only a matter of time before my team joins me and kicks your ass.” The Warrior Nun then raised her sword to point it to Vincent. “When your demon loving dad and I are done, I am coming after you, you back-stabbing double-crossing mother fucking bastard.” She sends a smirk in his direction and the Father gulps, scared for his life. 

After the Warrior Nun finished her sentence, she sensed that there was someone else next to her. She looked to her right to see Beatrice as she came to join her in the fight. The sister warrior turned to the Halo Bearer and gave her a smile.

“In this life or the next.” 

The Warrior Nun shook her head. “No, in this life.” 

The nun gave her a nod and both of them then turned to face their opponent.

Adriel looked at both of them. “I see you care for her,” he directed the question to Ava. “Yes?”

“That is not of your business, you sick bastard.” 

When Adriel heard those words it gave him all the confirmation he needed. 

“Good.” The devil circled his arms above his head like he was bending the wind, grabbing one of the wraiths that were floating in the air and sending it spiraling towards them. 

Ava didn’t know what happened next, but when she looked to her right she saw Beatrice fighting a wraith demon. To her horror, the demon was able to take over the sister warrior, and it was with great sadness that Ava understood why. Beatrice was holding onto the darkness in her soul, the self-hate seeded by her parents.

The sister warrior was on her feet in seconds, eyes black as night, staring into the Warrior Nun’s eyes with a sick smile on her face. 

“Beatrice.” The Warrior Nun called out to her sister warrior 

She didn't get a response as the possessed nun took a fighting stance. 

She tried again. “Hey, Bea, it’s me, Ava.”

Adriel spoke up “She can’t hear you. It's time to make a choice, Ava. Kill or be killed. The choice is yours.” He gave her a smile that was so twisted it made her blood run cold. 

By now, the whole team had met up with the two. 

“Guys, stay back. Beatrice is not herself,” the warrior nun yelled at her team. 

“What do you mean she is not herself?" Camila asked as Beatrice advanced and started to throw punches in Ava’s direction. 

Beatrice threw a right-handed punch at Ava, who turned just in time to dodge it. Then Ava counter by elbowed the nun in the stomach to put space between them. The nun then tried to roundhouse kick Ava, but she just phased through it, knowing that Beatrice was too fast for her to counter-attack. 

“Well, for one she throwing fucking punches at me. If that is n-” 

One of Beatrice’s punches landed on Ava’s jaw and cut her off. “Ow, mother fucker! She is possessed by a wraith demon."

Lilith and Mary look at each other in shock and before they know it Camila is passed out cold on the ground after being knocked out by the possessed sister warrior.

“Where is Adriel?” Ava grunted out as she was trying to get the sister warrior under control. 

After looking around, Mary piped up. “He’s gone. Shit, so is Vincent.”

“Beatrice, listen to me. You have to snap out of this. This is not you." Ava dodges a kick to the stomach. "I’m sorry, Bea," Ava said as she kicked the possessed nun backward and pulled out her daggers. After a couple of more minutes of fighting Ava was able to land a blow to Beatrice's head, successfully knocking her out. 

"Help me get her to the van," Ava said to Lilith and Mary who was standing next to past out Camila. 

All of the sister warriors were able to load both of the unconscious sisters into the van that they stole to make a getaway from the Vatican.

"Where to? " Mary called out from the driver seat, hoping someone will answer. 

"I know a place," Lilith said as she got into the back of the van holding a passed out Camila 

And with that, the group took out into the night.

It has been a couple of hours since the sister warriors pulled up to an empty house to settle for the night. Mary and Lilith took Beatrice to the dining room to tie her to a chair while Ava helped Camila onto the couch. Soon the Halo Bearer joined the two sisters warriors as they kept an eye on the possessed nun.

"So, what do we do now?" Lilith asks Mary motion to the passed out sister warrior. 

"We wait until she wakes up." Ava said as she came into the room and looked over to the past out nun. 

As if on cue the tied up woman started to stir. 

"Bea, is that you?" Lilith said to the nun. 

Mary pulled out one of her shotguns, just in case. 

The sister warrior in the chair just started crying, to which the three warriors looked at each other confused. 

"Guys," the Warrior Nun said to Mary and Lilith. "Can I have a minute with her?" 

"Like hell, you will," Mary said with anger. 

"Please. You can push me off as many cliffs as you want Mary." The halo bearer begged. 

To Ava's surprise, Lilith grabbed Mary's shoulder and nodded her head. Mary lowered the gun. 

"Fine, but if I hear anything fighting I'm coming in." 

Ava answered only with a nod and the two sister warriors looked at Ava then left the room.

"Hey, Beatrice. It's okay. Listen to me, we will find a way to get this demon out of you and you can join us in this fight. And we can be happy together." The halo bearer started to cry. "You need to let go of your darkness, that hate you have in your heart, because even though your family doesn't want you..." 

A sob broke from the nun's throat. 

"You made a family here. Mary, Camila, and even Lilith care about you. I care about you. I love you and I don't want to give up on us.

The Halo Bearer saw red mist leave the nun's body as the wraith and its mist became clear as day. She quickly pulled out a dagger and stabbed the demon.

"Rot in hell, you bastard," she yelled as the demon screamed in pain and vapourised into the air. 

Mary, Lilith, and Camila (who had just regained consciousness) ran in just in time to see Beatrice's body go limp. 

"What the fuck?” Mary said as the three of the sister warriors look at Ava holding a knife. 

Before Ava knew what happened she was pinned to the ground by Camila with a dagger to her throat. She looks up to see tears start to form in the nun's eyes. 

“What did you do.” The sister warrior looked down at the Warrior Nun. “Ava, tell me what you did you do.” Camila pushed the knife a little harder into Ava’s neck and trying to hold back the tears. 

The group hears a groan in Beatrice’s direction to see the nun entering consciousness. Camila lets out a sob and gets off of Ava. The Warrior nun let out a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding in. 

Lilith unties Beatrice from the chair while Mary has her hands on her shotgun just in case it was a trick. Camila runs over to Beatrice. She pulled her into a hug and started crying. 

The whole group looked at the two before Mary and Lilith walked over to give Beatrice a hug. They stay like that for a couple of seconds before Lilith called out to Ava. 

"Get over here you asshole." Ava just look at Lilith with a blank expression on her face before giving her a smile and walking over getting into the group hug.

Once they pull back, Camila announced that she was going to bed and Mary and Lilith followed. 

It was just Ava and Beatrice in the kitchen. "I need to go talk to her." Ava said to the nun but mostly to herself.

"Go, I wait for you in one of the rooms." Beatrice needs to get out of this room so makes her way to the stairs leaving a confused Halo bearer. 

When Ava reached Camila's door she lightly knocked on the door. Upon hearing a 'come in', she opened the door to see the sister sitting on the bed. 

"I am sorry that I scared you,” Ava apologized. “I was trying to talk the demon out of Beatrice and it worked. I should have told you about my plan." Ava started crying, and Camila just wrapped her arms around her. 

"Shhhh, Ava, I shouldn't have reacted that way we're a family we look out for each other." Camila just smiled, and soon they were both crying. They sat there for a time holding each other until they stopped crying.  


Beatrice walked into one of the rooms in the house and she was just waiting for Ava to come. She changed into some more comfortable clothes and sat on the bed and played with the hem of her shirt. She didn’t know how much time had passed by but when she looked up to see the halo bearer standing in the doorway looking at her. 

"I want to say thank you for saving me back there.” the nun paused because of her voice breaking. “I didn’t think I was going to make it.” The sister warrior felt tears run down her face. 

"Hey, don’t say that.” Ava walks over to the bed and sits down next to the nun. “ You are the most badass and strongest person I have ever met. You still could have fought off the demon without my help.”  
"All of those things that you said to me about us... Was any of that true?" The sister looked everywhere but the halo bearer eyes. 

"Yes, Bea, I do love you. And when Adriel took over you and the dark look in your eyes..." She paused. "I saw my whole world go dark because you are my world, Beatrice, I can't lose you." The Warrior Nun was crying again. 

The sister warrior looked into Ava's eyes. "I love you, too." 

And with that, she kisses Ava's lips gently, before pulling back to look at Ava to see if she had misread her. But the nun's question was answered when Ava leans in to kiss Beatrice again. 

"What about your vows?" 

“My vows can go fuck themselves." 

At that, Ava just leaned in to kiss the sister warrior, again and again, to show how much she loved her badass girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
